Thryne
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Thryne is your normal 18 year old teenager who woke up to find himself in Spira. he meet Rikku, Yuna and Paine and joins them on thier quest to find Yuan's lover Tidus. Thryne finds out that he is connected to Tidus and Shuyin.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Final Fantasy X characters the ones who do own them are Square Enix. This story is all my idea so if it seems like an other story you have read well then it is coincident because I hardly read any Final Fantasy X-2 stories.

Chapter1: Longing for the Old, Finding a New:

Rikku walked along the Besaid beach lost in her thoughts and memories of the past when he was still alive.

Rikku looked up at the blazing sun her green eyes flickered in the warm sunlight.

"_Awe sure is a nice day but it would be nicer if he was here" Rikku thought_.

Rikku looked back down at the sand then she looked at the far end of the beach to see someone lying on the beach just out of the water.

_"What no way! Could it be him" Rikku told herself_ as she ran up to the person lying on the beach.

Rikku's excitement vanished when she say that the person was not Tidus.

"_I thought so" Rikku told herself_, Rikku bent down and put her hand on the person's shoulder.

_"He looks so much like Tidus excepted Tidus had blond hair and this hotty has black hair" Rikku thought._

Rikku went to shake the guy to try and wake him up but when she shock him hr groaned and rolled over showing Rikku a nasty fiend bite gash on his left leg.

"Oh a fiend got you" Rikku said as he opened his green eyes

"where am I? Ouch! What happen to me?" he asked.

"You on the isle of Besaid and you were attacked by a fiend by the look of the wound on you leg" Rikku replied.

He looked over at Rikku to see her smiling at him "Besaid ? Fiend? Wait who are you?"

"calm down you don't want that wound of yours to get worse and the name is Rikku" she replied.

"Sorry its just that I have never heard of Besaid or of fiends before and you can call me Thryne" he told Rikku who grinned.

"You never heard of Besaid or of fiends where do you come from?" Rikku asked

"you know I can't remember".

"Well it dose not matter right now what dose matter is getting you to the village so that we can heal that wound" Rikku replied.

Rikku helped Thryne up off the sand, he winced in pain as he got up and he walked with Rikku who had her arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

They walked up to the beach path that lead back into the forest that lead to Besaid village and Yuan who had no clue that Rikku was bring a friend to the village.

Shadowolf XIII- "okay this is my first fanfic for FFX-2 so your going to have to deal with the shabbiness of the chapters until I get use to writing FFX-2 stories."


	2. Chapter2

Chapter2: "Ahhhh it's a Fiend!": 

Rikku lead Thryne down the rough forest path. She tired to step lightly but every time her foot touched the ground she would stumble over taking Thryne with her.

"Ahhhh!" Thryne yelled as he fell on top of Rikku, Thryne's long black hair fell over his green eyes.

His semi pale complexion was stained with blood as his black pants were smothered in dirt along with his blue shit and long dark blue jean jacket.

His sliver chain necklace was also stained with blood and semi rusted from the salt water of the sea.

"Oh I'm sorry are you okay?" Rikku asked

"ouch! I think so" Thryne replied.

"Okay from now on I will not trip" Rikku said

"ha sure" Thryne replied

"no really no more tripping, falling or stumbling" Rikku said as she got up.

"Sure whatever" Thryne said with a grin.

"You think I'll fall don't you well just watch I won't fall" Rikku replied as she helped Thryne up.

And sure enough as soon as she took a step forward she fell taking Thryne with her again.

Thryne started to laugh it was funny how Rikku would keep on felling down.

"OH POOPY!" Rikku shouted

"I told you that you would fall down" Thryne replied.

"Oh shut up!" Rikku snapped.

Rikku got up as the sound of branches braking came from the tree closest to them "shhh" Rikku told Thryne who looked past Rikku to see a tail moving in the trees.

"Rikku we better get out of here" he said.

Rikku nodded as she went to help Thryne up a large lizard like fiend shot out of the trees and grabbed Rikku.

Rikku's twin daggers fell to the ground and stuck into the ground close to Thryne.

"HELP!" Rikku screamed, Thryne force himself off the ground.

He walked up to Rikku's daggers and pulled them free from the ground then he walked up to the lizard fiend.

"Hey ugly put her down!" he yelled.

The lizard fiend looked down at Thryne to see that he had a wounded leg which meant fresh blood.

The fiend swung its spiked tail at Thryne who jumped over the tail with great effort and stuck on of the daggers into its tail.

The fiend raised up on its back legs then it swung its tail at Thryne again but this time he was unable to defiend himself.

The fiend's tail struck Thryne's right side and sent him hurdling into tree.

"Thryne!" Rikku yelled as the fiend bore down on Thryne.

Shadowolf XIII- "whoa what a rush two chapters in on day or um ah well really three chapters in a day I just did not feel like putting up chapter three well because I wanted to tick my first of because she really like I first two chapter of this fanfic. And yes my friend knows I am taking about her.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter3: Yuna and Paine to the Rescue:

Thryne lay still as she lizard fiend's face came close to his blood leg. The fiend's forked tongue moved over Thryne's blood leg tasting his blood.

Thryne picked up Rikku's dagger that lay beside him and gripped it taught waiting for the right time to strike.

The fiend's tongue came close to Thryne's face; Thryne brought the dagger up into the fiend's tongue.

The fiend dropped Rikku as it raised up on its back legs holding its hands to its face.

Rikku hit the ground and rolled away from the fiend's lashing tail once she was out of the way of its tail she got to her feet and ran over to Thryne who lay on the ground covered in the fiend's blood from its tongue.

"Thryne you okay?" Rikku asked him

"other then being covered in its blood I think I am okay" he replied; Rikku nodded as she helped Thryne to get up but as she helped him up the fiend broke free from its pain to look down at Rikku and Thryne now it had a better reason to kill them both.

The fiend lunged at Rikku and Thryne but before it got them a loud cracking sound that sounded like someone firing handguns went off; the fiend looked up as two bullets struck its face.

The fiend let out a fierce screaming, hissing sound that sounded like it was crying.

Rikku and Thryne look over to their right as the same sound fired through the trees but this time it was more like a rapid firing sound.

The fiend recoiled backwards away from Rikku and Thryne.

Thryne's eyes widened when he seen a 19 year old teenaged girl come walking out of the trees.

Her hair had short light brown hair, her eyes were two different colors her left eye was green when her right eye is blue. Her skin color was fair. She wore a pink hood over her shoulders and coming from the hood has a long reddish pink brad that had small white cloth tied around the end of the brad with a black string and come out of the white cloth was light brown hair.

She also wore a white tight dress like shirt with pink around the bottom of the white the dress shirt was partly open with a thin sting across the top of the shirt and hanging from the sting was a odd symbol (Tidus Blitz Ball symbol).

Around her waist is a tan belt and pouch that was at her right side and under the belt is a dress like piece that hangs over her right leg the dress I piece and light purple with white at the end of the purple.

She held a handgun in both of her hands.

Rikku looked over to see the teenaged girl who she know was Yuan right away.

"Yuna over here!" Rikku yelled; Yuan looked over at Rikku to see Thryne who she did not know yet.

Yuan looked back at the fiend which was now more then ticked off; Yuan lifted her handguns level with the fiend's eyes she was planning to blind it so it could not find Rikku and Thryne.

Yuna pulled the triggers on her handguns the triggers on the two guns clicked but there was not bullets left in the guns, Yuan took the empty bullet shells out of her guns and worked as fast as she could to put new shells into her guns.

The fiend turned away from Yuan and looked back down at Rikku and Thryne who were unarmed, the fiend still could smell Thryne's blood.

Yuan finished putting the new bullet shells in her handguns, she looked up to see the fiend advancing on Rikku and Thryne.

Yuan ran over to Rikku and Thryne and stood in front of them with her handguns aimed at the fiend's head.

She pulled the triggers on her guns as the sound of the two gun erupted one after the other as Yuan fired off round after round into the fiend's head but still it was not enough to kill it.

Yuan kept on pulling the triggers of her guns but nothing happened only a empty clicking sound, Yuan lowered her handguns to her side and looked up at the fiend.

Yuan grinned when she seen Paine jump out of the trees, Paine landed on the fiend's head she steadied herself so she would not fall from its head.

The fiend shook its head to trying and make Paine fall to the ground but she kept her balance the hole time the fiend tried to shack her off its head.

Paine gripped her sword with both of her hands and raised her sword above the fiend's head.

Yuan, Rikku and Thryne watched as Paine brought her sword down into the fiend's hard head, Paine's sword broke through the fiend's scaled skin and through its hard skull.

The fiend stood on its back legs as it let out a horrible death cry before its eyes rolled over and it collapsed to the ground just before Yuan, Rikku and Thryne.

Paine pulled her sword free from the dead fiend's head before she jump of its head to the ground.

Thryne watched in amazement as the fiend's dead body turned into pierflies that floated off into the skies above.

Paine picked up Rikku's twin daggers before she walked over to Rikku and handed tem to her.

"So much for a good fight" Paine said as she attempted to clean her sword of the fiend's blood.

"Rikku are you okay?" Paine asked her

"I am okay but Thryne need healing for his leg" Rikku replied as Yuan bent down to look at his leg.

"So you are Thryne we heard Rikku scream your name" Yuan told him

"yah and that's how we know she was in trouble like normal" Paine add.

"Yah I am Thryne and you must be Yuan and um I did not get your name" Thryne replied looking at Paine

"call me Paine" she told him.

"Paine…Ouch!" Thryne replied when Yuna touched his leg

"oh I am sorry I did not mean for it to hurt" Yuna said

"don't worry I have been through worse" Thryne replied.

"That leg of yours is badly wounded we need to get you to the village right away" Paine said

"That's what it told him when I found him on the beach but when he went into the forest that's when we were attack by that fiend you killed" Rikku told Paine who nodded

"well there has been sighting of large fiend's around Besaid these last past weeks" Paine replied as Yuan and Rikku help Thryne off the ground.

"Yes that's why we have to get to the village before dark" Yuan add as they walked along the tree path that lead to the Besaid village.

Shadowolf XIII- "I don't feel like talking so just read and review ok."


	4. Chapter4

Chaper4: Learning something New: 

Thryne stood in front of the entrance to Besaid with Yuan on his right helping him to stand and Rikku on his left also helping him to stand.

Paine was in front of him her one handed sword at her side ready to slice into the first fiend that dared to attack Yuna or Rikku and for that matter Thryne as well.

Yuna and Rikku helped Thryne to walk as he limped along trying his best not to fall down and take Yuna and Rikku with him but he was more certain that it would be Rikku to fall and take them down with her.

"So this is Besaid village it vary peaceful and quiet here" Thryne told Yuna who smiled at him

"yes Besaid is not as big as the other villages but we like it just the same" Yuna replied with a grin.

Thryne took a step forward with Yuna's and Rikku's help only to get a burst of pain rush through his lag then to the rest of his body.

"Arhhh stop, stop I can go on!" Thryne yelled, everyone in the village turned to look at Thryne to see Rikku and Yuna helping him to sit down on the ground.

Yuna bent down beside Thryne and looked at his lag.

"I dose not look any worse" Yuna told him

"trust him it feels worse" Thryne replied as Yuna put her hand on his wounded lag.

"Arhhhhh!" Thryne yelled in pain as Yuna quickly removed her hand from his lag

"oh I'm sorry so, so sorry!" Yuna told him as he looked up at her to see her worried expression on her face.

"Hey it's not your fault Yuna it's mine for let a fiend attack him" Thryne replied as he looked up to see Rikku and Paine fight, Rikku was specking an odd new language that Thryne had never heard before until now.

"Tuh'd damm sa du cdub funnoehk fryd ev ra teac drah fryd?" Rikku told Paine in Al Bhed

"Rikku stop specking Al Bhed you know that Thryne is new and he dose not know what you are saying" Paine replied.

Thryne looked over at Yuna who was laughing "um what is Al Bhed" he asked her

"the Al Bhed are a race of people who have their own language and who love macina and Rikku is an Al Bhed that's why she is specking in her birth language" Yuna replied.

"Oh what did she just say?" Thryne asked

"well I am part Al Bhed on my mother's side but I am not sure what she just told Paine" Yuna told him.

Rikku turned to Thryne and grinned "I basiclly told Paine to stop tell me not to worry because what if you were to die" Rikku told Thryne.

"Oh" Thryne replied

"don't worry I only speck Al Bhed when I am really mad or if I insult someone so they don't know what I just said" Rikku told him with a wink.

Thryne nodded as Rikku walked up to him "if you want I can teach you how to speck Al Bhed so you know what I am saying" Rikku said.

"That would be great" Thryne replied as he winced when his lag acted up again

"but what you need right now is to get the lag cleaned up and to get some bandages put on it to stop the bleeding. Then you need a good long sleep to that you can regain the energy you lost so that you can party for tonight's big feasible" Rikku told him.

Thryne nodded as Yuna and Rikku help him up "you'll be staying in the crusaders log tonight with Rikku while me and Paine go looking for some more clues" Yuna told Thryne

"hey why can't I come?" Rikku asked

"Rikku we just can't leave Thryne in the log by himself when he dose not know anyone and besides he made need someone to talk to and you and him get along really well" Yuna replied.

"Oh good point…okay Thryney I'll be your room mate tonight so you'll have no troubles sleeping while I am on guard" Rikku told Thryne who laughed at her enthusiasm before he winced in pain again.

"Rikku you better get him to the crusaders log and get that lag of his cleaned up and bandaged up so that it stop some of his pain" Paine told Rikku who nodded and helped Thryne up.

"Okay Thryne lets go and get that lag of your cleaned up" Rikku said as she put her arm around his shoulder

"we'll be back before the feasible starts" Paine said

"hey you won't even know that we were gone" Yuna added as they turned around and walked out of village entrance leaving Rikku and Thryne alone.

"Okay lets go to the log" Thryne told Rikku

"okay" she replied as they walked off to the crusaders log.

Once they were inside the log Rikku sat Thryne down on a bed and told him to wait "okay wait right here I'll be right back with hot soapy water and same bandages" she told him as she ran off to the front desk.

Thryne looked around the log to see some other people lying on their beds, some of the people around him were just resting up and others had wounds on their bodies from fiends when others had savvier wounds that Thryne thought would lead them to their deaths.

Rikku retuned with the hot soapy water and bandages, she put them on the floor and sat down on the bed beside Thryne and took a good look at his wounded lag.

Rikku took the cloth out of the hot soapy water and moved his over Thryne's lag, he winced in pain trying to yell as Rikku did her best not to hurt him.

"Sorry but I can help it if it hurts" she told him as she pushed down on his lag with the cloth to try and stop the bleeding.

"Arhhh it's okay just keep going while I can not feel my lag" Thryne replied

Rikku nodded as she removed the cloth and put it back into the water.

"Okay I'll teach you Al Bhed so it takes your mind off your lag" she said

Thryne nodded "okay sounds good" he replied as Rikku moved the cloth in the water before taking it out and ringing the water out of it.

"okay repeat after me" she told him

"okay" he replied

"E crymm hud byeh palyica E ys cdnuhkan drah Oajuh" Rikku said

"E crymm hud byeh palyica E ys cdnuhkan drah Oajuh" Thryne replied know not what he just said.

"Oh vary good for a beginner" Rikku said

"what did I just say Rikku?" Thryne asked

"you just said that you shall not feel pain because you are stronger then Yevon" she told him.

"I thought I just said something about some guy being really fat so fat that he could not fit through a door" Thryne replied

"nope" Rikku said "okay now try this one.

"E drehk Rikku ec bnaddo yht E fyhd du stnno ran"

"um ah…E drehk Rikku ec bnaddo yht E fyhd du stnno ran" Thryne replied.

"Vary good your are a fast learner" Rikku told Thryne as she putt the cloth back on his lag and moved it back and forth again.

"Rikku what did I say?"

"um ah it's best you don't know" she replied

"Rikku"

"okay next".

"Byndo! Byndo ymm hekrd muhk!" Rikku told Thryne in Al Bhed

"okay um ah…Byndo! Byndo ymm hekrd muhk!" Thryne repeated.

"Oh if I didn't know better I would think you were a Al Bhed" Rikku told him with a grin

"So what did I say?"

"you said party! Party all night long!" Rikku replied as she took the blood cloth from his lag and throw it back into the hot soapy and bloody water.

Rikku picked the bandages up of the ground and unraveled them so that she could put them around his lag.

"Lift your lag up" she told Thryne and we did what he was asked to do.

Thryne lifted his lag up off the bed, Rikku started to rap the bandage around his lag and Thryne noticed that she was trying her best not to touch the wound.

Thryne watched Rikku as she finished raping the bandage around his lag then she gave the bandage a good pull and Thryne winced trying not to yelling in pain.

Rikku picked the bandage clip up of the floor and clipped it onto the bandage before she stood up and stretched.

"There all done" she told Thryne who nodded his thanks "okay now it's up to your lag to get healed but for now why don't you just take it easy and if you want I'll stay by your side so that you feel saver" Rikku add.

Thryne nodded as he lay back on his bed trying not to bend his lag since the bandage Rikku had put on was good and tight.

"Sleep tight Thryney" she told him as she walked over to a free bed and laid down.

It did not take long for Thryne to full a sleep but when he did he found his dreams rather haunting so sleep to him was more of a nightmare then bliss.

Shadowolf XIII-" Lyh yhouha caa fryd'c rybbahehk rana palyica E cina lyh famm yhofyoc nayt yht najeaf." "oh if you want to know what I just said or what Rikku is telling Thryne let me know and I'll give you the translations."


	5. Chapter5

Chapter5: Yin and Yang: 

Thryne tossed and turned as his dream progressed until it become clear that he was dreaming about.

Thryne found himself running through a barren land that was mostly made up of white rocks that floated around in the timeless, emptiness land he found himself trapped in.

He looked up to see that the skies in this dead land were completely black the only other color to the skies was a long and wide spirit wave that twisted through the night sky.

The spirit wave consisted mostly of reds, blues, greens and purples. A spirit wave is that of the souls of the dead that wonder aimlessly in the black skies of the farplane.

Thryne ran until his lags gave in on him, Thryne fell to his knees; he was alone all alone in a dead world that seemed to go on forever.

"I am all alone and I am probably going to die here " Thryne said; Thryne slammed his fist into the white hard rock ground under him.

"No I won't stand for death I won't have people talking about me like I am a thing of the past…someone anyone can you hear me?" Thryne yelled.

Thryne waited for awhile before he lost hope.

"What was I thinking there's no one here but me".

But as he waited in to silence of the dead land a faint but clear reply came back to him.

Thryne scrambled to his feet as he spun around trying to find out were the voice he just heard had came from.

"Hello is someone out there?" Thryne yelled; he waited for a reply and sure enough the same faint voice answered him back.

"if you can hear me follow me voice" came the reply of the voice.

"I can hear who just keep yelling" Thryne replied as he did his best to follow the voice.

"What's your name" came the voice again

"THRYNE" he answered back " and yours?"

"TIDUS" came the replay.

Thryne followed the Tidus's voice until he came to a large open field filled with flowers and lag high grass.

He looked around to see if he could see Tidus but he was no were to be seen.

"I'm here but where are you?" Thryne yelled hoping for an answer.

Tidus came up behind Thryne who had no idea he was right behind him, "I'm right here" Tidus replied.

Thryne spun and round and almost fell over when he seen that Tidus look almost exactly like me excepted Tidus had blond hair and tan skin when he had black hair and pale skin.

Tidus was smiling as he held his hand out to Thryne "I have been waiting to long for someone from the living world to come along and find me" Tidus told Thryne

"what are you telling me you are dead?" Thryne asked; Tidus shook his head

"well I would not say I am dead just unable to leave the farplane" he replied.

"So how did you get here?"

"it's a vary long story" Tidus replied "so who is Yuna doing?"

"you know Yuna?" Thryne asked

"yah I know Yuna I was her guardian two years ago I help her to defeat Sin but afterwards I was sent to the farplane and I have been here ever since" Tidus replied.

"Oh" Thryne said

"yah and I am sick of being here if you know what I mean" Tidus told Thryne

"yah I do understand it's kind of boring here but I don't see how I can help you out" Thryne replied.

Tidus put his right hand to his chin and thought about how Thryne could help him escape the farplane "hey I know since I am only a spirit I could share your body with you" Tidus finally said.

"What"

"don't worry I would be like your conscience but I would not be apart of your spirit" Tidus said

"hey but wouldn't that interfere with my mind?" Thryne asked

"no not really you see I could only speck to you so you would be the only one who could her me and I would not be able to use your body" Tidus replied

"well okay I guess you can use me body" Thryne said

"alright and don't worry I'll only be in your mind until we find away to make me hole again" Tidus said.

Thryne nodded "okay what do I have to do?" Tidus held out his hands to Thryne.

"Take me hands and chant with me" Thryne took Tidus's hands and they both closed their eyes.

"Yin and Yang, night and day, death and life let two completely different sides become one again" Tidus and Thryne said in unison as Thryne opened his eyes.

His eyes were glowing bark blue, as Tidus's body become a pyrefly.

Tidus floated around Thryne before he shot at Thryne knocking him to the ground.

Thryne woke with a started to find Rikku standing over him a worried look on her face.

"Hey you alright you were chanting some strange spell before yelling like a spirit had just token over your body or something" Rikku said; Thryne rubbed his head he could feel Tidus within his body.

"I'm fine Rikku" he told her as she turned around

"okay that makes me feel better but anyways the party has started and Yuna and Paine are back waiting for us to join them" Rikku replied.

Thryne nodded "I'll be right there Rikku" he told her as she run out of the log.

"_So you have something going on with Rikku Yuna's cousin now do you" Tidus told Thryne_.

"Hey she likes me and yah she cut and she did save me life" Thryne replied

"_ha ha that's what you say now but just wait it'll be an hole different song you'll be singing later on" Tidus laughed;_ Thryne rolled his eyes as he walked out of the log to join Rikku, Yuna and Paine in the party that had already started.

Shadowolf XIII­-"I don't feel like talking in Al Bhed this time around so ha anyways review please."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: Misunderstanding:

Thryne stood a distance from the glowing fire watching the people of Besaid dance their pain and miseries away.

He did not feel like he belonged to this strange new world, he missed his friends and family.

Thryne closed his eyes he could feel Tidus within his mind.

"_Hey mister I don't belong here get out there and dance" Tidus shouted_ at Thryne who jolted awake.

"I can't Tidus" Thryne replied as Rikku walked up to him

"hey there you are I was wondering where you were…you look worried is something wrong?" Rikku asked.

"No"

"your not a vary good liar you know" Rikku said with a grin.

"um" Thryne groaned

"oh come on the party has started and your missing out so come on and dance with me" Rikku replied.

"I suck at dancing Rikku" Thryne told her.

"Oh who cares if you can't dance are not look at all the others out there they can't dance well either" Rikku replied as she gabbed Thryne's hand and pulled him over to the fire.

They stopped in front of the large burning fire Rikku looked into Thryne's dark green eyes and for a instant she thought he was an Al Bhed but she knew he was not a Al Bhed because he could not speck Al Bhed all to well and he had black hair instead of blond.

Rikku took Thryne's hands and pulled him close to her, Rikku put her head on his chest as they attempted to dance.

Rikku could her Thryne's heart beating telling her that he was nervous.

Rikku sighed she really like Thryne and she hoped with all her heart that he would not vanish like Tidus had.

Thryne looked up past Rikku's shoulder to see Yuna and Paine stand on the other side of the fire watching them and it was then that he thought of Tidus and how he must be feeling.

_"Hey don't worry about me I'll be with Yuna soon but thanks for considering what I feel" Tidus told Thryne._

Thryne sighed Tidus was trapped inside him and Tidus could not be with Yuna until the both of them found away to free Tidus from Thryne's body with out killing Thryne.

Rikku looked up at Thryne to see that his eyes had gone pure white like he had become blind suddenly.

"Hey what's with your eyes?" Rikku whispered to Thryne who snapped out of his mind state to look down at her.

"Nothing it's normal" he replied foolishly.

"Normal more like freaky" Rikku said; Thryne sighed how could he possibly tell Rikku or Paine and for that madder Yuna that someone they know is trapped within his mind but he can't come out.

"Don't worry about Rikku it's normal like I said" he told her

"well okay but as soon as you started acting wired I am calling for Lulu" Rikku replied as she put her head back on his chest.

As they moved back and forth to the music Yuna came up beside Thryne and tapped Rikku on the shoulder.

"Mind with I take a turn with him?" Yuna asked Rikku

"go ahead Yunaee" Rikku replied as she let go of Thryne who looked confused as to why Yuna would want to dance with him.

"I hope you don't mind but I am not a go dancer" Yuna told Thryne

"you can't be any worse then my two left feet" Thryne replied and in response Yuna laughed.

"You have two left feet when I have two right feet so maybe we won't be that bad at dancing" Yuna told him.

_"oh man I am sorry Tidus I was not expecting this" Thryne told Tidus_

"_don't worry about it Thryne Yuna come to you and asked to dance and beside I am happy she did I have not been this close to her in a long time" Tidus replied_

"Is something wrong?" Yuna asked

"I'm tired that's all" Thryne tried to lie but Yuna could tell that he was lying because of the look in his face.

"You a bad liar just like me" Yuna replied; Thryne laughed he had always been a bad liar since the day he was born, once he had came home all covered in blood and dust.

And when his father asked him what had happed he said that he was attack by a wild dog.

When really he had just been in a fight with one of the city's most dangerous convicts.

As Yuna and Thryne dance they were unaware of the group of people that had gathered around them.

Yuna was lost in thought when she stepped on Thryne's right foot causing him to fall over backwards taking Yuna with him.

"Ahhhh" Yuna yelled as she fell over on top of Thryne.

Thryne opened his eyes and looked around to see everyone laughing at him and Yuna which did not bother him until he heard Tidus laughing at him within his mind.

_"That was the most perfect fall I had ever seen" Tidus laughed_

"shut up just shut up!" Thryne yelled; everyone stopped laughing and started at Thryne they all thought he had gone crazy.

Rikku walked up to Thryne and put her hand on his forehead "nope he seems fine" she said as Paine walked up to him

"yes but is he sane?" Paine asked looking into Thryne's eyes, which happen to go from green to blue with in seconds.

Thryne got up of the ground and looked around at everyone before he sudden ran off into the forest; Rikku's green eyes widened in fear as she ran after him yelling "Thryne stop there are fiends out there you could be attacked again!".

Thryne ran through the forest of Besaid dodging tree here and there and jump over rocks and off small ledges in attempt to get away from everyone.

Thryne ran out of the forest and found himself ran along the beach down towards the watch; the thought running through his mind was he came to Spira by water and he can leave Spira the same way.

He ran up to the water's edge and looked down into the clean darkened waters and what he found there resting in the water was something he had never since before.

Thryne bent down and pulled from the water a small blue sphere the glowed as he held it.

He looked into the Sphere to see a pyrefly floating around inside of it.

He moved his hand over the sphere until he started to glow brighter and soon enough he was glowing so bright the it could fill a all room with light.

The light engulfed Thryne's body he could feel his spirit getting stronger as the light grow brighter.

Once the light had faded Thryne was left standing holding in his hand a glowing blue long sword with ruins written down the side of the blade.

His body was covered in armor with a long black trench coat over top of the armor.

He now wore on his feet a pair of black leather boots.

Around his neck was three strange medallions each with their own powers and abilities.

The first medallion was of a dragon, which gave Thryne the power to summon forth the powers of Bahamut, the great dragon lord an aeon of non-elemental powers.

The second medallion had silver edging with a black center this medallion gave him the power of flight, when this medallion was activated jet black wing appeared on the back of Thryne's back.

The third and last medallion was a blood red color with a glowing glass fiend's eyes in the center of it, this medallion gave him the power to use all dark magic such as death, demi. The medallion also gave him the powers to summon forth the black wolves of the Farplane.

These wolves could take down something twice their size within seconds and when the moved shone on them they grow twice their size.

Thryne held the sword out in front of him it was your basic look blade excepted it glowed blue and had strange ruin written down the side of the blade which he could not make since of.

Thryne was impressed with his no look and felt like he could take on a million fiends at once but the fact was Thryne had picked up a dress sphere or as it would be called for men a armor sphere.

And the name of his armor sphere was called Darkangel a vary power armor sphere of a fallen angel that had died in Spira ten thousand years ago.

Shadowolf XIII-"well that's chapter six and once again I don't have much to say to please read and review oh and let me now if I spelt anything wrong ok.."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Darkness Awakening:

Thryne moved his hand over the flat surface of his new sword, he could fell the energy of the blade rushing around him the longer he held it there in his hand.

"Let see a fiend try and attack me now" he laughed.

Thryne sliced at the air around him with the blade and to his amazement the wing around him stopped moving.

"Cool!" Thryne turned around and started to head back towards the forest when he heard the trees in front of him braking.

Thryne dodged out of the way of a falling tree, he fell to the ground and rolled over as an other tree fell towards the ground.

He got up off the sandy ground and moved his hand over the tree that lay on the ground at his feet "a really large fiend had to take this tree down" Thryne said as he looked up into the forest to see something moved through the trees.

"That's bigger then the first one I seen" Thryne watched as the fiend's large clawed hand grabbed onto a tree and broke it free from the ground and through it over it's shoulder as if it was looking for something.

Thryne looked down at his sword, which lay on the ground at his feet, he bent down and picked it up "this is great I can test out this new power of mine on that fiend" he said as he ran into the forest after it.

When he was close enough to the fiend he seen that there was someone sitting on top of it's head like they were controlling it.

"What a person? Are they controlling that fiend?" Thryne thought out loud.

Thryne snuck up closer to the fiend so that he could hear what the person was saying.

"Hurry up you stupid fiend we don't have all night to fiend that rare armor sphere" the person on top of the fiend yelled

"Rare armor sphere?" Thryne said as he tried to get closer to the fiend.

"The master will be vary unhappy if we don't find his armor sphere you know that" the person yelled at the fiend as Thryne snuck up even closer.

But as Thryne was making his was over top of a fallen tree the fiend must have picked up his sent for it spun around catching it's rider of balance.

"Hey what are you doing you idiot" the fiend rider yelled.

The fiend lowered it's head down to Thryne and glared at him, "what do you have here" the fiend rider said.

Thryne crossed his arms over his chest; the fiend made a growling whining sound as it swung a claws hand at Thryne.

"Oh I get it you think he is the one with the rare armor sphere" the fiend rider said and in response the fiend nodded.

"Hey you what's your name?" the fiend rider asked

"what's it to you?" Thryne replied

"no reason" the rider told him.

"Then I have no reason to tell you my name" Thryne said

"I am trying to be nice here and you are making it vary hard to do that" the rider yelled pulling on the fiend's reins causing the fiend to swung its head at Thryne who rolled out of the way.

Thryne grabbed his sword and brought it up into the fiend's neck killing it instantly.

The fiend fell to the ground causing its rider to fall over of its head.

The fiend rider hit the ground with a painful moan before getting out and stumbling around.

"Arhh that sword of yours that sword belongs to the armor sphere called Darkangel…you how are you able to use such a powerful armor sphere tell me" the fiend rider yelled lunging at Thryne you jumped out of the way.

"I don't know how okay I just came to Spira this morning so I know nothing of this world" Thryne replied as the fiend rider got up of the ground.

"lies you will tell me how to use that armor sphere!" the fiend rider yelled; Thryne jumped out of the way as the rider lunged at him again this time getting him by his lags.

"ahhh" Thryne yelled as he rolled over it the grass trying to kick himself free from the crazed rider.

Thryne kicked the rider in the face and their helmet came off reveling to Thryne who she really was.

"Holy crap you're a she" Thryne said in shock.

"That changes nothing" she yelled drawing her sword from her side.

Thryne brought his sword up into the fiend rider's sword the sound of their swords rang out through the forest.

"Give me that armor sphere which you were!" She yelled at him; she swung her sword at Thryne who ducked out of the way before counterattacking her.

Thryne repelled her attack with a quick cross slash of his own sword.

"Get it through your head I have no clue as to how I am using the armor sphere" Thryne yelled ducking out of the was of an other attack.

She brought her sword down at Thryne who held his sword out in front of him, her sword hit his as Thryne rolled over and swung his sword at her lags.

She yelled when his sword struck her in the lag, she fell to the ground and rolled over holding her lag in her right hand.

Thryne got up off the ground and walked over to her, Thryne pointed the tip of his sword down at her as he walked around her making sure that she was down.

But as he got in front of her she rolled over and held her hand out at his face and yelled "FIRE" a blast of burning hot sparks erupted from her hand and hit Thryne in the face blinding him for the minute.

"Arhhh I can't see!" Thryne yelled as he stumbled backwards before he fell over a fallen tree.

She got back up to her feet and walked over to Thryne who lay on the ground moaning in pain.

"It is a shame that I have to kill you nameless one because you have proven a worthy fighter" she laughed at him as she raised her sword over top of him.

Thryne rolled over and tried to get the ashes out of his eyes so that he could see again.

"Farwell" she laughed as she went to struck Thryne with her sword; Thryne rolled over just as her sword struck the ground.

He grabbed his sword and swung it blindly at her hoping to hit her "come on is that the best you can do?" she asked him as he ran past her with out knowing.

"I can do better if you had not blinded me" Thryne retorted angrily

"a true warrior should be able to fight with out his eyes" she told Thryne with an laugh.

Thryne yelled as he turned around and ran at he out of foolishness; she grabbed him around his stomach and flipped him over onto his back and sat on top of him holding her sword to his neck.

"You are as foolish as the people of this world" she told him; Thryne fought to get free from under her but being blinded and toast to the ground made it harder for him to get free of her.

She pressed her sword to his neck; Thryne felt the edge of her sword on his neck he could feel it's sharp steel cutting into his throat.

Thryne moved his hand over the ground until he felt the hilt of his sword in his hand.

He grabbed the sword and bashed the hilt of the sword onto her head knocking her out cold.

He pulled her off his body and rolled over and lay there his breathing coming in short gasps.

Thryne sat up when he heard Rikku's voice calling to him "Thryne where are you?"

He fell back to the ground and sighed what was he going to tell Rikku.

"Thryne please answer me Thryne" Rikku's voice came again.

"I am over here Rikku" he finally replied back.

He could hear Rikku Running towards him, the sound of leafs and branches braking all around him made him feel like there was more then just Rikku out in the forest looking for him.

Rikku burst into the cleaning where Thryne lay on the ground "Thryne oh my god what happen?" Rikku asked as she ran up to him.

"nothing really" he lied to her

"your still a bad liar" Rikku replied helping him up off the ground.

"Fine I was attack by a fiend rider…don't ask I have no clue who they are" Thryne told Rikku who looked down at the girl who had attack Thryne.

"Let me guess she's a fiend rider right" Rikku replied

"That's right I was able to kill her fiend but I had a heard time taking her down" Thryne said.

"Is she?"

"no she is still alive I just knocked her out that's all" Thryne replied.

It was then Rikku noticed Thryne's new look "hey when did you get that sword and armor and that trench coat?" Rikku asked

"oh these I found a odd looking sphere in the water down of the beach and when I touched it this is what I got" Thryne replied.

"Oh a dress sphere" Rikku said

"well she called it an armor sphere" Thryne replied pointed to the female fiend rider.

"I have heard of armor sphere they are meant for men to use when dress sphere are for women" Rikku told Thryne.

"Well it's a good thing I found it because now I can fight for myself" Thryne add as he turned to look at the dead fiend "or I would have been dead long ago against that there fined" he said pointing at the fiend.

Rikku turned to look at the fiend "that's bigger then the last one you fought" Rikku said

"that's what I thought but I wanted to test out my armor sphere I found on it" Thryne replied with a shack of his head.

"Well I am glad that your alive and unharmed and that you found yourself an good looking armor sphere but we better get back to Besaid village Yuna and Paine are worried about you" Rikku said.

Thryne nodded as he followed Rikku back to the village "hey what about her?" Thryne asked turned to look at the fiend rider

"well with out a fiend she can not do much and I don't think she bother you again for a long time" Rikku replied as she walked into the forest followed by Thryne.

Shadowolf XIII-"Yes I know it's choppy but deal with it and once again I have nothing to take about so please read and review."


	8. Chapter 8

Shadowolf XIII: (looks around) "is it just me that seems to think there is someone out to get me that is other then my schools principal (looks around) no seriously I think someone is out to get me and it's no demon slayer either."

Chapter8: Corpses and Spiders: 

As Thryne walked along he felt like someone was watching him that was other then Rikku who was always watching him.

"Rikku"

"ha"

"please stop looking at the back of my neck it gives me the creeps".

"I suppose you want me to close my eyes then?" she asked him

"it's not that I feel like someone is watching me"

"I'm watching you if that's what you mean" she replied.

Thryne shock his head as he tired to no think about the fiend and the woman who was controlling it.

"Thryne" Rikku called to him from somewhere behind him

"um" was all he replied with

"THRYNE!" Rikku yelled at him

"ah what?" he finally said as he turned around to see Rikku standing by a dead body

"Thryne it's, it's a dead person" Rikku said as he walked up beside her.

Thryne looked down at the body it was no one he knew "who is it?" he asked stupidly

"how should I know the face is all…ah ripped up like a fiend eat it" Rikku replied.

Thryne bent down and went to touch the body when Rikku stopped him "hey, hey you can't touch that you don't know what kind of diseases are on that body" Thryne unsheathed his sword and using the tip of it opened the mouth of the dead guy.

Rikku screamed and jumped behind Thryne when a large greenish black spider crawled out from the mouth of the dead guy.

The spider crawled off of the dead body and went towards Rikku who screamed something in Al Bhed "Kad ed yfyo vnus sa! Gemm ed gemm ed!" Thryne turned on his knees to see the spider crawling towards Rikku and he guess what she just yelled meant something like kill it now.

Thryne lifted his sword over the spider and with a quick flick of his hand brought the cutting side of the blade down on the spider cutting it right in half.

He lifted his sword up as spider guts dripped off of his sword "I just got his sword and look at it now covered his spider guts" Thryne said as he cleaned his sword off in the grass before putting it back in its sheath.

Rikku stood staring at the copped up spider before realizing that Thryne had just killed it therefore making him her hero.

She jumped on top of him as he got out from cleaning his sword she hugged him and would have kissed him if she could get at his face.

"You're my hero" she told him as he fell flat on his face

"thet's great ikku now can ou gat off of me" came Thryne's muffled voice

"sorry" Rikku told him as she got off of his back "oh what did you say it sound like some to do with dates?" Rikku asked

"I said that's great Rikku now can you get off of me" Thryne repeated the words he had tired to say when he had a mouth filled with grass.

"Oh" was all Rikku said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her.

Thryne groaned as he started to follow the path back to Besaid with Rikku latched onto his side.

When they arrived back in Besaid they found Yuna and Paine standing near the front gates a looked of worry and concern on their faces; Thryne and Rikku approached Yuna and Paine to see why they looked so worried about.

There laying on the ground was another dead body with the same half ripped out face "Yuna what happened here?" Thryne asked as her looked around to see three more dead bodies laying around in the same state as the one Yuna was looking at.

"Oh Thryne theses bodies are just like the one her saw out in the forest" Rikku told him; Thryne turned to look at Rikku then back at the bodies then back at Rikku before he replied

"you know what Rikku your right for once".

Yuna and Paine turned to meet the concerned look in Thryne's green eyes "Thryne you have seen this before? And can you show me where?" Yuna asked him; Thryne shrugged then replied

"sure I can show you Yuna but first I want to make sure these guys died the same way as the last one I seen" he told her.

"What are you planing of doing?" Paine asked

"well when me and Rikku saw the first dead guy like this I opened his mouth using my sword and out popped a nasty spider" Thryne replied

"ohhhh don't remind me!" Rikku told Thryne.

"So what do you want us to do?" Yuna asked him

"well we will each take one of the four bodies in Beside and open there mouths and if a spider pops out of the body then I know we are dealing with the same thing" Thryne said.

"Okay" Yuna said

"fine by me" Paine add

"sorry Rikku the means you to" Thryne told her

"but you don't need me why can't you just open three bodies and leave the forth one for ladder?" she asked.

Thryne shock his head "sorry Rikku there is a good change that the forth body may not have died the same way the others have" he told her

"oh poopy!" Rikku replied.

Thryne nodded as he turned to Yuna and Paine "okay pick a body and lets get to work finding out what really happened here" he told them.

They separated to each body which were really close together once they had all picked a body Thryne called to each of them to take out their weapons and carefully open of the mouth of their dead guy.

Yuna had one of her handguns ready as Paine has her sword ready and Rikku her daggers since she did not want to be bitten by the spider that came out of her dead guy's mouth.

When Thryne seen that everyone was ready he told them to open the mouth of their dead guy and they all did; Thryne looked into his head guy's mouth to see nothing but a black sort of liquid that looked like some sort of blood.

He shock his head and turned to look at Yuna and Paine "hey what did you guys get?" he asked them Yuna was the first to reply

"nothing there's nothing in this guy but he is missing all the flesh inside his mouth" Yuna told him

"Paine what about your guy?" Thryne asked her

"not much to tell really he's just missing a few teeth here and there and something really was hungry because what even was inside him ate right throw out the back of his neck" Paine replied.

"what did you fine" Paine asked Thryne who shock his head

"nothing just a blackish sort of blood in this guy's mouth" he answered.

Thryne was about to asked Rikku what she found out when he heard her yelling and screaming in Al Bhed "Ahhh cbetan ahhh ikmo cbetan RAMB" came Rikku's voice; Thryne turned to look at Paine and Yuna who shrugged.

"I think that means she found a spider" Paine laughed

"hang on Rikku we will be right there" Thryne said trying not to laugh

"you two are terrible Rikku hates spiders and your just standing here laughing at her" Yuna told them when she to was trying not to laugh.

"Oh come one Yuna I can see that you think it is funny to" Thryne replied

"what I don't think it's funny at all" Yuna said

"Yuna you're a bad lire" Paine told her

"Paine you to?" Yuna asked.

Paine said nothing just stood there laughing until Rikku screamed again this time in English "AHHH someone help I don't want to be killed by a spider". Thryne shock his head as he ran over to Rikku to see a much larger spider then the first one he had seen crawling towards her.

"Ahh that is the ugliest eight legged spider I have ever seen" Thryne said as he unsheathed his sword and was about to chop it in half when the spider stopped dead in its path and raised up on its back four lags and hissed at Thryne.

"Ahhh down boy down" Thryne yelled as the spider lunged at him nearly biting he leg "ahhh down back ahhh help" he screamed as Paine and Yuna ran over to help him.

"Thryne what's wrong?" Yuna asked him as he tried killing the spider with his sword of missed when it jumped at him

"this crazy spider that's what" he replied stepping out of the way as the spider tried to bit his foot.

Paine looked down at the reddish back spider and shock her head "you worried about this pathetic creature" she told Thryne as she draw her sword from her side and went to kill the spider when he jumped at her feet biting into her shoe.

"Stupid spider" Paine curses as she kick out her foot send the spider flying towards Rikku who screamed when she seen it came for her.

"Ahhh" Rikku yelled as she flung herself out of the spider's way Rikku hit the ground with a thud before she groaned and rolled over onto her back to see the spider hit the ground followed by the crack of a gun going off.

Rikku just seen what looked like to be a bullet flash past her eyes and collide with the spider which just started to move again when the spider exploded sending its nasty guts everywhere within a small area.

Rikku looked around at what was left of the spider like lags that still twitched and part of its head and what looked to be an eye. Rikku's eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out collapsing to the ground in a heap.

Thryne looked down at the spot where the spider had burst he shook his head and then walked over to Rikku and tapped her with his foot but she did not wake up.

He groaned as he bent down and started to shake her after about a 5 seconds of trying to wake her up Thryne went to stand up when suddenly Rikku woke up and grabbed his lags yelling something about spiders laying eggs in her head.

Thryne collapsed to the ground when Rikku grabbed his lags "Ahhhh Rikku its okaaaaaaaguh" Thryne went to say but got a mouth full of dirt when he hit the ground.

Rikku groaned and rolled over of Thryne and lay looking up at the darkening sky before she heard Thryne curse. She turned to see him face down in the dirt and when he lifted up his face and turned to look at her she burst out laughing at how dirty his face was.

"Thryne you remind me of my brother when he fell into a pit of mud" Rikku laughed; Thryne shook his head and quickly snatched up a hand full of dirt and throw it all over Rikku's face and replied

"good now we look a like sister!".

Rikku coughed and spat up dirt before she launched herself at Thryne taking him back down to the ground; they rolled around fighting each other to see who would win they did this for a bout and hour before Yuna and Paine pulled them apart.

"Okay you two your not little kids well maybe Rikku is but Thryne your should really act your age" Paine told them both; Thryne made a childish face and replied

"awe but mother sister here got me all dirty!" Rikku tried not to laugh as she add

"mommy, mommy brother throw dirt in my face you should spank him".

Paine groaned while Yuna laughed her head off before she confronted Thryne about taking to the spot where he had first then the dead body with a spider in it.

"Thryne if your not to busy being a child would you please show me where you first saw the dead villager?" Yuna asked him; Thryne stood up and dusted himself off so did Rikku who replied

"hey what am I chopped Al Bhed?".

"Rikku I need you to stay here and help Paine watch over the village and while your doing that find out what happened" Yuna told her; Rikku nodded

"well okay I guess I can do that for you Yuna" Rikku replied.

"Thryne lets go I want to see this place before it gets dark" Yuna told him: Thryne nodded as he and Yuna headed off into the forest.

Paine turned to Rikku who looked scared "Rikku lets go we better start asking around about what happened to his people" Paine told her; Rikku nodded as she followed beyond Paine.

They walk past a old house who's owner was one of the men who were killed by the spiders once Rikku and Paine are out of view. A large black and green spider with ten eyes craws down the side of the house and into a house just across from the one it came from.

**Shadowolf XIII-**"Okay I finally finished this chapter and I am sorry it took so long but hey what you going to do…okay so review so I know your on take on the chapter and um ah the ninth chapter maybe take longer".


End file.
